mentally unstable love
by pastaaaaaaluvr
Summary: Romano is sent to a mental hospital, but that won't stop that personification from getting his revenge on the person who got him there. Meanwhile: N. Italy has lost his memory and Germany is trying to help get it back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful people! This story is the sequel to _It Rained in Italy. _I suggest you read the first story first, but if you insist on reading this first go ahead. **

**If you ignore the rest of the authors note read this: school has started again for me so expect about a week between each update (maybe less)  
**

**disclaimer:  
**

* * *

Romano looks at the ceiling bored out of his mind. As soon as he was sent to this mental hospital he was put in a straight jacket in a room by himself.

'Where is he? He should have been here a week ago!'

The door to the room he was in creaked open.

"You have a visitor." The guard announces before muttering to himself, "Though I don't understand why someone would visit you..."

The guard walks into the room with a tall fellow in a hat. The hat was in a position so that the shadow hid his face.

"Hola Lovi." The man lifts off his hat to reveal that it was Spain.

"You're late." Romano responds with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry. I had to plan things through. My boss would be curious if I just disappeared for a while so I had to convince someone to make sure that he wouldn't know that I was gone." Spain explains.

"Whatever. Your explanation doesn't matter bastard." Romano replies, not wanting any excuses.

Spain sighs. He honestly had feelings for Romano, but knew that Roma wouldn't have feelings for him. 'Maybe it would be better if I didn't help him out of here... then he might forget his crush on Italy and start to return my feelings, but maybe...'

"Well, are you going to do this or not?" Romano's voice draws Spain out of his thoughts.

"Si." Spain replies with a smile.

He reaches into a hidden pocket in his jacket and pulls out two knives, holding one in each hand. He turns towards the guard and in one swift motion he uses one of the knives to stab the guard in his heart and kicks his legs out from under him. Once he checks the guard's pulse to make sure that he's dead he walks over to Romano. Spain removes the straight jacket. Romano stretches his arms and legs to get used to them being free to move again.

"seven days." Romano says with a venomous tone.

"Seven days for what?" Spain asks confused.

"Seven days since you should have been here! That means seven days that I couldn't find Feli and it's all your fault, tomato bastard! The potato bastard could be dead by now if you got here a week ago!" He glares at Spain.

"I'm sorry Lo-" Romano cuts him off.

"I don't care. Just hand me a couple knives and lets get out of here." Spain hands him two knives and they walk out of the room.

They walk down the hall and use the knives to stop anyone from getting close to them. After making it not too far from the room they were previously in, an alarm started to sound causing more security guards to rush over to the scene Romano and Spain were causing. The duo cut and sliced up the guards as if the huge men and women coming at them were merely grasses in a field. They fought their to the entrance of the metal hospital and a twisted smile made its way onto Romano's face. Spain worried for Romano's mental health even more than he worried about his own for assisting him.

* * *

(Germany, Italy)

After about six days in the hospital, Italy was declared healed enough to get to go home. Germany brought Italy to his house not wanting for Italy to be all alone in the house that the Italy brothers used to share. When he arrives at the house with Italy he was expecting for the house to be a complete mess like usual, but was pleasantly surprised when the house was spotless. He smelled the aroma of spices from the kitchen. As soon as he got Italy comfortable on a chair in the living room, he walked into the kitchen. The first thing he spots is Prussia cooking wurst to put in a white sauce to go over some noodles.

"B-bruder?" Germany says shocked.

Prussia turns around to see Germany.

He smiles. "West! The awesome me heard that the good Italien was coming home today so I thought I should get everything all neat and make a meal to celebrate." To be quite honest, Prussia's motivation behind his actions was mostly because he was worried about his younger brother and decided to free him from at least a few of his daily troubles.

"You really didn't have to do all this." Germany tells him.

"Ja I did. Now go lay down and get some sleep. I'll take care of Feli." Prussia orders Germany.

"Nein! I von't leave him for as long as it vould take for me to vake up." Germany protests, though Prussia could see in his brother's eyes that he was practically a zombie from staying up for as many days as he had.

Prussia turns off the stove top, knowing that the meal was ready to be eaten so it didn't have to be kept on. He leads his brother to a sofa in the living room and forces him to lay down. As soon as Germany was completely laying down on the sofa he had fallen asleep. Prussia waited until he was certain that Germany was asleep before walking over to Italy.

"Feli, want some food?" He asks.

"Si that would be nice." Feliciano responds. He was trusting these two in the house because they only seemed to care about him and didn't act like they had any intentions of hurting him.

Prussia led Italy to the kitchen table and gave him a plate of food. Prussia grabbed a plate of food for himself before walking to the kitchen table and sitting next to Italy. Italy starts to eat his pasta but makes a disgusted face when he bites into a piece of wurst. He pushes the plate away.

"What's wrong?" Prussia asks.

"That stuff in there is yucky." he says pointed to a piece of wurst in his dish.

Prussia chuckles at Italy's word choice. "Then eat around the 'yucky' stuff."

Italy does eat around the wurst pieces and has no problem with anything else on the plate.

They eat the rest of their meal in silence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**surprise****! I'm not dead and am still updating! I appologise for not updating in so long... Anyways, grazie for all of you who are reading this.**

**This chapter has references to the first story so if you ignored me before when I told you to read It rained in Italy first, I strongly suggest you read that now.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. **

* * *

Romano sat on one of the chairs in Spain's house. He was typing away on a computer, trying to find any clues he could use to track down Italy.

"Lovi you need to relax. You just got back and I don't want you to get yourself exhausted. Have a tomato with Boss instead, si?" Spain suggests as he sits down next to Romano. He had two tomatoes in his hand, one for himself and one for Romano.

Romano stops typing and looks up at him to shoot the Spaniard a glare. "Don't order me around, tomato bastard." He replies in a cold tone.

Spain sighs sadly and walks into the kitchen to prepare some lunch for them both. Spain just hoped that Romano was going through one of his moods again and that it would pass quickly. Then Romano would be at least a little bit nicer.

Romano tries to call Italy's cellphone again but the call is sent straight to voice mail.

"Ve~ I'm not answering my phone right now! I am probably on an adventure with my fratello or Germany or someone else. Or maybe I am looking for pretty flowers or taking a siesta or m-" The pre-recorded voice was cut off and a beep sounded. Romano hung up his phone and chuckled. He couldn't believe that his brother had kept that as his voice mail. That was the same recording that he had made back before Germany and Italy had gotten close, they were still barely friends.

* * *

(flashback.)

"Fratello can you please help me with something?" Italy asks as he sees his brother walk into the house on a colder than usual winter afternoon. Romano takes off his shoes and hangs his light jacket in the closet by the door before turning to Italy.

"Si. What do you need help with?" Romano asks. He was always acted a little more kinder with Italy than others.

"Can you help me to set up the voice thing that talks when you aren't home?" Italy hoped that he would say yes. All this advancement in cellphones got him confused every time he got a new phone.

"What voice?" He asks, momentarily confused.

"The one on the phones." Italy responds.

"That's called a voice mail. Hand me your phone." He walks over to Italy and holds out his hand so that Italy could hand it to him.

Italy hands Romano the phone and watches carefully so he could learn this new skill. Romano gets to the area on the phone that is for the voice mail. He stops and looks at Italy.

"Feli, for this part you need to speak and pretend that you're not here. Say what ever you feel like, but be quick." He tells Italy who nods in response. "Just press this button to start." He points to a button on the phone and hands the phone back to Italy.

Italy takes the phone and presses the button before speaking. "Ve~ I'm not answering my phone right now! I am probably on an adventure with my fratello or Germany or someone else. Or maybe I am looking for pretty flowers or taking a siesta or making pasta or drawing or painting or singing. Please call again or talk to me in person so we can talk because I would love to talk to you and maybe then we could find a time where we can make pasta together or do something fun like that~! Bye bye for now~!" Italy finishes recording his voice mail, not realizing that he was cut off before he said most of what he was trying to say.

Romano takes the phone again to listen to the recording to make sure he did it right. He chuckles when he hears that Italy was cut off.

"It didn't record the entire message." He informs Italy. Romano saves the voice mail message so that there will at least be some form of a voice mail message at the time being. He hands the phone to Italy. "You remember how to change the voice mail, si?" Romano asks him.

"Si~!" Italy stretches the truth. He did remember a little bit, but did not remember the entire process to get to his voice mail in order to change it.

"Fratello can you help me with one more thing?" Italy asks him.

"Si. What?" Romano asks.

"Can you help me get a pot in the kitchen? I can't reach it and I need it to make pasta." Italy asks him.

"Si." Romano responds.

"Grazie~!" Italy hugs Romano happily before letting go and skips to the kitchen, a smile on his face.

Romano follows behind watching grateful for how happy that his brother was.

* * *

(Spain and Romano)

Spain had walked out of the kitchen to ask Romano what exactly he wanted on his pizza for lunch when he saw him staring into space. This was not normal for Romano so this got Spain worried. He walked over to Romano and called out his name multiple times to try to get Romano to respond in some way.

'Did I somehow break Lovi...?' The Spaniard worries and then calls Romano's name once more. Romano snaps out of his flash back of the memory to see Spain looking at him.

"What the hell do you want, tomato bastard?" Romano asks, mad that he had to be brought back from that memory.

"I wanted to ask what you wanted to have on your pizza." Spain responds, used to Romano's constant cursing and name calling.

"What I usually have on my pizza. Now go. You're distracting me." He demands.

Spain follows that order and walks back to the kitchen to leave Romano alone for the time being. He starts to add on the usual toppings that Romano had on his pizza.

Romano was now even more determined to find Italy and searched more furiously for the leads he would need to find the one that he needed in his life.

* * *

(Germany, Prussia and Italy.)

It was around Lunch time now and the Germans had made no progress in getting Italy's memory back.

"West, I'm going to go make some food. Stay here and try to not make Italien less awesome by influencing him." Prussia tells Germany and walks into the kitchen.

Italy looks around the room before looking at one of the paintings on the wall with amazement. "That picture is so pretty~! Who made it?" He asks Germany.

"You did. You actually gave it to me as a gift." Germany responds, hoping that this would spark his memory.

"Really? Mi dispiace for not remembering something like that." Italy responds, sad that he didn't know his own drawing. Then his sadness lifts as he gets a new thought. "Does that mean that I can draw well still?" He asks.

"Ja, in theory." Germany responds, not entirely sure if he wanted Italy to draw again in case he unconsciously remembered everything and maybe accidentally drew something that would frighten him. Something like this being memories like the time that Germany had found him bloody on the floor. Germany felt like he was just lucky that Italy hadn't seen and asked questions about the words carved into his skin so far.

"Can we draw now?" Italy asks with a smile on his face.

Germany really had hoped that Italy wouldn't have suggested that, but didn't want to turn him down.

"Ja we can." Germany tells him and locates some paper and colored pencils so that they could draw. They both sat down and Italy started to draw. Germany watched to make sure that the drawing did not end up to reflect a memory that Germany would know that would be triggering. He was relieved when he saw that Italy was drawing just the outside of a window with a small patch of flowers underneath it. What Germany didn't see was within the small patch of flowers was some broken lilies. No one knew that Italy had seen the flowers the next morning after Romano first got mad at him but he did and here was the proof, shown to the world in an innocent drawing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**words to know:**

**mi dispiace: I'm sorry (italian)**

**ja: yes (german)**

**Italien: Italian**

**grazie: thank you (italian)**

**si: yes (Spainish, Italian)**

**fratello: brother (italian)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who updated? If you guessed Ronald McDonald you're wrong, sorry. I did! Here's the next chapter.**

**disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Italy, vhy don't you go wash up?" Germany suggests.

Italy nods and stands up. He pauses after he stood up. "Where's the bathroom?" He asks.

"It's the door two down from your bedroom." Germany responds.

Italy walks over to the bathroom. Germany starts picking up the colored pencils and the paper. The detailed drawing of the flowers was for some reason unknown to him, unsettling.

'Is there something I'm not seeing?'

He peered closely at the sketch in search of the hidden message within, but he couldn't find it. With a sigh, he gave up on his analysis. Germany walks into the kitchen and pins the drawing to the fridge with a magnet. He sighed frustrated when he spotted how messy his brother had left his kitchen when he was over last night. Of course, he shouldn't have expected any different out of him. Out of the broom closet he got some cleaning supplies so he could make his kitchen look presentable again. He started tidying up the kitchen, slowly returning it to the way it normally looked.

* * *

Italy shuffled into his room and gathered some clothes from the drawers of the dresser within the room. He then made his way over to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Slowly he slid off his shirt, noticing a pain in his shoulder. He looks down and sees that it is covered with a bandage. Curiosity got the best of him and he peeled away the bandage. He read the words carved into the skin that had been covered with the bandage. At first he didn't understand why the phrase was there but after a few seconds a bit of a memory flooded back to him. It was as if a door in his mind had been opened. A short snippet of memory was all he got. All he remembered was going to the zoo with his brother, but how did that connect? He decided he was going to ask Germany for a better understanding of why that happened. He walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to put his shirt back on since it was probably just Germany that would see him. Even with how little he knew and remembered about Germany, he still felt like he could trust the tall German man. Italy walked to where he had last seen Germany only to see that he wasn't in sight. He then checked one of the few places that he knew, the kitchen. As he pushed open the door, Italy caught sight of the man that he was looking for. Germany stood at the sink, washing some dishes. Silently he stood by the doorway, waiting for Germany to notice him there.

After Germany had finished his chore, he dried his hands on a nearby washcloth. When Germany's glance moved towards Italy he looked puzzled.

"Italy vhy aren't you..." Germany trails off when he sees that not only was Italy not wearing a shirt, but he also had the bandage off of his shoulder injury.

"Germany can I ask you some questions?" Italy asks, hoping that Germany would say yes so his growing wonder will be able to dissolve.

"Ja," Germany replies hesitantly. He knew that he would have to answer Italy's questions or he might lose trust when he got this memory best.

"Why did this happen?" He asks, referring to the wound.

"Vell, I don't really know vhy you got that injury I just know that your bruder did that to you." Germany responds, feeling a little terrible that he had to be the one to tell Italy this. He hoped that Italy would not think of any other questions that might tear open the broken past, but alas there was one question that was tugging on Italy's mind that he would hate to answer.

"Where is my fratello?" Italy asks.

"A mental hospital..." Germany responds. He just hoped that this did not crush Italy as much as he thought it would.

"But fratello is not bad." Italy says. He was ignorant when it came to the past and that could easily be seen. He would know exactly why if he had kept those terrible memories of the past. Even though Germany would love for Italy to not remember anything that had happened in the past that had put cracks in Italy's happiness earlier, he knew it wouldn't last for much longer.

"Ja he is. Feliciano, do you remember any memory of when the two of you were together?" Germany asks.

"Si~! Ve~ I remember one time when we had a very fun day at the zoo." Italy smiles at the memory. "but I can't remember what happened that night after, just that"

Germany thought of how he could phrase a sentence in order to show the entire truth to Italy without him completely. "Italien... he is not himself right now. You don't remember, but he's been hurting you und trying to keep you away from everyone else." Germany explains to him.

"And fratello will get better, si?" Italy verifies.

"Ja..." Germany responds even though he was not too sure if there will be a happy ending for the other Italian. An ending where he is mentally stable and allowed to be home did not seem completely possible to the German at this point. Especially with how much harm he had caused.

A huge smile lit up Italy's face. "Ve~ then we can throw a party when he gets better~! It will be so much fun and we can invite a bunch of nice people~!" Italy says happily.

"Ja." Germany says with a small smile on his face. It seemed as if Italy was the only on who could put a smile on the tough German man's face. Germany checked his watch and saw that the day was dwindling down to night fast.

"Remember tomorrow morning at 5 am ve are resuming our training." Germany informs Italy.

"But I don't want to train!" Italy whines, a pout on his face.

"Ve don't vant someone invading you so you are going to train." Germany says.

"Okay." Italy gives in.

They then proceed to washing up and falling asleep after another long day.

* * *

(Romano, during this time)

Romano had finally gotten somewhere in his search. He had gotten word that Italy had gone to the hospital when he was in the prison that they called a mental hospital. He started typing furiously as he found the hospital that Italy had stayed at and was now trying to get into the medical records. After about twenty minutes he had hacked the system and was now looking through his brother's medical records. He finds the most resent visit on record and can't help but smile. Amnesia. Perfect. He feels his eyelids start to drift shut and he lets himself drift off to sleep on the couch. Too tired to walk back to the room that Spain was letting him use.

Spain sighed as he came back inside from harvesting tomatoes from their tomato garden outside. He puts the tomatoes into the sink so that he could wash them later and walks over to the couch and sees Romano had fallen asleep on the couch, in front of his laptop. Spain smiles at this sight. He quietly walks over to the laptop and closes it, putting it away. He walks into the closest bedroom and grabs a blanket to cover Romano. He walks back over to Romano and drapes the blanket over his sleeping form. After he tucks Romano in, Spain gives him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Lovi." Spain whispers, a smile still on his face. Spain walks to his bedroom and falls asleep in his own bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I have good news and bad news! Good news is I'm back and have written another chapter. the bad news for anyone that has tried to kill me is that I'm still alive. **

**Disclaimer: If i truly owned hetalia and it's characters, then I wouldn't have to write FANfiction would I? Anyways, I don't own it.**

* * *

"Italien, wake up." Germany nudges the other awake at five in the morning.

"Five more minutes." Italy responds, sleepily.

"Nien. Now."

Italy shakes his head.

Germany tries to think of a more effective way to get the Italian out of bed. "Italy, if you get out of bed now you vill get some pasta after training."

This got an immediate response. Italy sprung from the bed at the word 'pasta' and started to gather clothes to workout in from the dresser drawers that were located close to the bed.

"Meet me by the front entrance in ten minutes." Germany orders before walking to the door that he had ordered Italy to meet him at.

Italy lazily changes his clothes and meets Germany by the door.

"Why do I have to train?" Italy whines.

"Because it is important to be ready in case there is an attack by an enemy since it is not rational to surrender during most battles." Germany responds before opening the door.

"Can we pretty please not train today?" Italy asks, noticing that this morning it seemed as if mother nature wasn't even fully awake with the slight chill from the previous night still clinging to the air.

To be honest, when Germany had woken up he had felt a headache coming on so he wasn't really up to training today either. That is the reason that now he sighs and looks at Italy.

"Fine, but tomorrow ve are doing double the training." Germany responds. "Now go make yourself some pasta."

Italy smiles happily. Though he was going to hate training tomorrow, it would be nice today to have an extended break from training.

"Grazie Germany~!" Italy hugs the other before skipping to the kitchen happily.

Germany doesn't follow the Italian, instead he walks back to his own room.

'A few more hours of sleep should be enough to get rid of this headache.' Germany thinks before laying down on his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

(Romano, Spain that same morning.)

Romano woke up as the sun bathed the house in the morning light. Today there was not any use spending any extra time delaying what Romano thought to be Italy's rescue. He stood up off of the couch and checked his computer again to make sure that it was the potato bastard that had taken his brother out of the hospital. Once he was certain, he walked over to Spain's room. Romano burst into the room and trudged over to the side of the bed where the sleeping Spaniard was laying. He pushes the other off of the bed to wake him up. With a thump, Spain hit the ground. His eyes shot open as he hits the ground. Spain rubs his head as he sits up, looking at the person who had caused him this pain, though he was sort of used to waking up in similar ways since violence seemed like Romano's only way he showed his feelings or want.

"Buenos días, Lovi." Spain smiled.

That was one of the most amazing things about his former boss to Romano... though he wouldn't admit that. Even when Spain would come home bloodied and broken almost to the point of death, he would muster a smile onto his face for Romano. He didn't have the heart to get Romano as worried as he would be if he had acted the way that he was truly feeling at that time.

"Where are your keys, tomato bastard?" This was the only response that Romano gave the other.

"They're are on the dresser." Spain informs the other, curious about where Romano was going in his car though he didn't want to voice his question in fear of the other getting frustrated while riding his car. That was the last thing that his Xtamy needed was an angry Italian driving it.

Romano turns towards the dresser and spots the obvious tomato shaped key-chain that was attached to Antonio's keys. He walks over and grabs the key.

"Roma, before you go will you stay for breakfast?" Spain asks the other, now standing up while he was facing the other's back.

"I'm not hungry." Romano mutters.

In truth, he was hungry but he couldn't stay for breakfast. Not only would that take up precious time, but it might make Spain think that there was a possibility that there was any sort of bond growing and strengthening between them.

"Oh. Okay Lovi. Stay safe while you're out there and remember if anything goes wrong, you can always come back here." Spain's mood saddens, though it is well disguised. He felt the echo in his heart as it too seemed a little bit gloomy from another pattern in this seemingly never ending cycle of rejection.

He silently reminded himself that this was just how Romano was and how he used this tactic to try not to be rejected himself.

When Romano turns to walk towards the door with the keys in hand, he catches sight of Spain. The Spanish man seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts which wasn't new for him. There was something about this that made it hard for Romano not to just walk away this time. There was a sad glimmer in Spain's eyes. Romano opens his mouth to ask what was wrong with him but he stopped himself.

'Don't ask, it shows that you care and caring for someone is just calling for rejection. Take nonno for example, you cared about him and then he left you alone to fend for yourself. There's only enough room in your heart for Feli to fit now.' Romano thinks to himself.

Romano grips the keys in his hand tighter as he tears his glance away from Spain and walks towards the door. When he arrives at the door he hesitates but doesn't look back. He reaches for the doorknob and turns the handle. Crossing out of this house meant leaving his childhood home and possibly never coming back to here ever again even though Spain had offered it as a place of comfort. After he got Feli he wouldn't need that comfort. Romano walks out to the front of the house where there were two cars awaiting him. One of them where his own and the other was the tomato bastard's car. He would have taken his own car, but then it would be obvious to Italy when he arrived and he couldn't have Feli tell that macho potato freak about his plans. He walks over to Spain's car and gets in.

"Even his car smells like tomatoes..." Romano mutters to himself as he buckles up and drives off in the direction of the house that the potato sucker owned.

* * *

**Thank you for all of you that still read this fanfiction. It makes me happy that I could write something that could possibly capture your attention. Have a nice morning/night/ afternoon/ when ever you read this!**


End file.
